criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Defeated by Darts!
Defeated by Darts! is the fifth case in Mable City. It is set in the Education Center. This is a collab between Yo-Yo, Zach, and Austyn. When Ryan and the player rushed to Halrick Osbournosi’s house to arrest him, they found Halrick dead, with two darts in his neck, and pinned up by two knifes. The team immediately questioned Halrick’s wife Apliosa Osbournosi, Hamad Mukhalif, and weightlifter Zara Leuh. Then, Zach called Ryan, saying a riot has started! After Ryan and the player broke up the protest, they questioned protester Spencer Smith. The player later found evidence that spice vendor, and also Ryan’s best friend, Rafid Habadi, was one of the last people to see Halrick alive, making Rafid a suspect. The team later learned that Zara saw Halrick handing Hamida the gun used to kill Howard Ripley. When they saw her, she ran away. The player also questioned Apliosa again, who noticed Halrick was going out at weird hours. She revealed that she was walking in the park, and when she came home she saw Ryan and the player with Halrick’s body. Then, Mia Loukas called the team, saying Spencer and Rafid are yelling at each other. After the team broke up the fight, they searched the crime scene again. They questioned Spencer again, who turned out to be the victim's son, and Hamad, who was near the crime scene at the time of the murder, and recorded himself talking about a plan for a project. In the middle of the clip, somebody ambushed Hamad, and attacked him. Hamad said this was just his friend. The team finally questioned Rafid again, who revealed he was old friends with Halrick, but said that Halrick almost drowned him while they were swimming in his Rafid's old pool, in a party in high school. The team found enough evidence to arrest Apliosa of the murder. Apliosa denied the accusations at first but then admitted to the crime. She revealed that she adopted a boy named Paul. Halrick did not approve of this, and tried to attack Apliosa. Apliosa took two knifes, threw them at his sleeves, pinned him to the wall, and said that they were keeping the boy, but Halrick just laughed and said for Paul and her to go to hell. Apliosa took out two darts, and threw them at Halrick's throat, killing him. Judge Sami Monnah sentenced her to 20 years in prison with a possibility of parole in 18 years. After this, the team gets a call from Tommy Jupiter's friend, Martin Keybloy, that a man wants to speak to the police about the riot. The team later see the man, Ken Oywhen, standing outside the police station. Ken revealed that his son, Jude, is one of the protesters, and that he had been acting strangely when he came to visit. Ken searched his bag and found a bag of drugs in it. The team then went to Jude, who admitted to taking the drugs and told the team that the drug dealer was Spencer Smith. Spencer was later arrested. After, the team gets a report from Zach that a student was found dead in the hallway, with their heart taken out. Suspects Hamad Mukhailif (Hamida's Brother) Age: 23 Weight: 117 lbs Height: 5'8 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: O+ (This suspect drinks mint julep, plays dominoes, and eats chocolate ice cream) (This suspect wears a red badge) Apliosa Osbournosi (Victim's Wife) Age: 47 Weight: 170 lbs Height: 5'2 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: O+ (This suspect drinks mint julep, plays dominoes, and eats chocolate ice cream) (This suspect wears a red badge) Rafid Habadi (Ryan's Friend) Age: 45 Weight: 180 lbs Height: 5'10 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A- (This suspect plays dominoes, eats chocolate ice cream, and drinks mint julep) Zara Leuh (Weightlifter) Age: 31 Weight: 152 lbs Height: 5'10 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: O+ (This suspect plays dominoes and drinks mint julep) (This suspect wears a red badge) Spencer Smith (Protester) Age: 18 Height: 5'2 Weight: 126 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A+ (This suspect plays dominoes) (This suspect wears a red badge) Crime Scenes: Halrick's House-Kitchen-Halrick's House Bonus (Puzzle) Church-Pews-Church Bonus (Timed) Fancy Hotel Room-Fancy Bed-Fancy Hotel Room Bonus (Differences) Killer’s Profile * The killer drinks mint julep. * The killer plays dominoes. * The killer eats chocolate ice cream. * The killer wears a red badge. * The killer has blue eyes.